


Baby let the games begin

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gaming, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier mostly, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, alternative universe - youtubers, mentions of other youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi Raikkonen is the famous YouTuber Iceman. Sebastian is the lesser known but still popular YouTuber TheFingerBoy. Sebastian hates Kimi and Kimi hates Sebastian. But one day Sebastian challenges Kimi to a game. Kimi accepts, but is there another motivation behind his challenge?





	Baby let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse but the fact I'm obsessed with YouTubers......

Kimi enters his studio room and sits down in his chair, ready to settle down and upload his latest playthrough of _Subnautica_. He settles into his chair, placing his cup of tea next to his monitor and logs into his YouTube account.

Kimi started the account _Iceman_ after he had been introduced by Minttu to the YouTube videos of _Jacksepticeye_ and _Markiplier_. Minttu was obsessed with them and had basically forced Kimi to sit down with her and watch them.

Kimi soon realised that there was money to be made in being a YouTuber and so he created his account and set up his own gaming videos. He had an unique style. He would play the games and not show any emotion, even the jump scares didn’t bother him. His playthrough of _Five Nights At Freddy’s_ had gone down a storm. 

Pretty soon he had 17 million subscribers and he was one of YouTube’s top gaming channels.

That was until _TheFingerBoy_ came along.

Sebastian Vettel was new to the YouTube world but he had already gained four million subscribers. His style was fun and energetic. Every time he won a game or beat it he would raise his finger in the air. He was very competitive and liked to show off how good he was, but he was also very funny with a sharp wit that his fans loved.

Kimi didn't like him. He found him to be arrogant and smug, and in return Sebastian disliked him. Not sure why everyone loved his channel so much. 

It was no secret that the two hated each other. Even other YouTubers noticed it and it was regularly talked about online.

Kimi wasn’t bothered about it. He didn’t care about not being liked. But Sebastian seemed to make a huge deal out of their rivalry, he knew it was yet another selling point to gain subscribers.

So as Kimi is logging onto his account that day, he finds a video uploaded by Sebastian entitled _Iceman Callout!_

Kimi clicks on the video with a raised eyebrow.

In the video Sebastian is in his studio and he grins smugly. “Hello everyone! Today is a special day and it’s special because I’m going to challenge Iceman to a duel! That’s right. I’ve noticed he’s been playing a lot of F1 2017 and he thinks he’s the best. I don’t however. I think he’s useless at the game and to prove that I’m publicly challenging him to race me online. No assists and in heavy rain at Japan. Are you up to it _Iceman_? Or are you scared?” He smirks. “Comment yes or no if you’re brave enough.” 

Kimi glares at his computer screen and before he can stop himself he’s commenting on the video. _You’re on._

* * *

 

Over the next few days the two YouTubers exchanged Playstation accounts and a meeting online was set up.

Kimi placed his headphones on and checked his wheel settings before Sebastian appeared on the webcam on his computer.

The two regarded one another before Sebastian spoke. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Kimi looks at him, taking in his studio and setup in the background. It looked quite plainly furnished for a room used for recording. 

“Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?” Sebastian asks, a smug look on his face.

“I’m ready to see you lose yours.” Kimi replies evenly as he starts up the game and sets up the webcams on either side before he starts recording. “Bwoah. Hello everyone and welcome to _Iceman_. Today I’m joined by the annoying brat that is _TheFingerBoy_ and I’m going to show you how I take him down a peg or two.”

Sebastian glares at him. “And I’m going to show him that he isn’t the best at this game and that he isn’t an emotionless bastard like he likes to make out.”

Kimi flinches a little at his words but he keeps a cool look on his face. “Be careful with that type of talk.”

“I think we should let the racing talk.” Sebastian nods.

“We should.” Kimi replies, loading up the lobby and beginning the game.

* * *

The race had been fought hard. Sebastian having the lead for the first few laps but then a lock up with his tyres and some aquaplaning gained Kimi the advantage and from there on in Kimi’s position in first was fought for hard. Kimi would not give the position up and there was nothing Sebastian could do to get it back.

As the results flashed up on the screen, Kimi grinned smugly at Sebastian. “I win.”

“I...I…” Sebastian looks up, looking shocked.

“I guess I am as good as I said I was.” Kimi grins at him. He had enjoyed the challenge.

Sebastian huffs and nods. “You are. I guess.”

Kimi chuckles, ending the video before looking at him. “So come on. What’s the prize?”

“Prize?” Sebastian asks, confused.

“I beat you, so what is my prize?” Kimi asks again.

“There is no prize.” Sebastian looks at him.

“Ah so it’s the satisfaction of beating you?” Kimi asks.

“It is indeed. Plus I don’t exactly make that much money from this so can’t do anything as a prize like Mark can or Sean.” Sebastian replies.

“But you have four million subscribers?” Kimi asks. “Don’t you get any revenue from this?”

“Some, but not everyone can be as lucky as you are. You can afford to make a living from this. I have to hold down a job still to make ends meet.” Sebastian replies, he suddenly doesn’t look so confident and brash. He looks tired and small.

Kimi nods his head gently. “So is this why you challenged me?” He asks softly.

“I thought maybe if I could beat the _Iceman_ then I could solve my money problems.” He replies just as the door to his studio barges open and Sebastian curses softly.

“What’s that?” Kimi asks as Sebastian disappears off camera.

“Just Grace.” Sebastian murmurs, moving back into shot with a grin.

“Grace?” Kimi enquiries and in response Sebastian brings a small labrador puppy to the camera.

“Gracie! Say hello to the _Iceman_!” Sebastian beams as the little puppy looks thoroughly unimpressed.

Kimi laughs softy. “Hello Gracie!”

“She doesn’t like people.” Sebastian chuckles as he pulls her into his arms for a cuddle, kissing her head.

Kimi swears just watching it his heart doesn’t melt.

“So this was to create more subs?” Kimi asks, getting back into the conversation.

“Well, yeah. I thought if I proved I was good enough my channel would get bigger.” Sebastian replies, ticking one of Grace’s ears.

“Well then, put Grace down and come back into the lobby.” Kimi says with a smile.

“What? Why?” Sebastian frowns.

“You’ll see.” The Finn replies with a grin.

* * *

Kimi creates a new online game and this time he’s more cautious. He doesn’t try to challenge too hard and this time Sebastian crosses the checkered flag first.

Sebastian realises what he’s doing halfway through and he pretends he’s surprised he’s won. 

He grins at the camera and Kimi can see under the arrogance he’s put on the gratitude in his eyes. “So I’ve won then.”

“You have indeed.” Kimi replies, looking at him boredly.

“I am the best.” Sebastian grins at him. “You hear that everyone? I beat the _Iceman!_ ”

Kimi’s lips twitch in a small smile but he nods. “And now you’ve proven you’re amazing at this game. Enjoy!” And then Kimi turns off his webcam.

Sebastian’s face instantly falls and he looks at the screen. “Did...did he just rage quit on me?”

Kimi watches Sebastian’s heartbroken expression before his camera turns off as well.

Kimi ends the recording and saves the files for editing later before making a new webcam call to Sebastian.

Sebastian answers almost immediately and Kimi can instantly tell he’s been trying not to cry.

“You left rather abruptly.” Sebastian says quietly. “I thought it was your idea to let me win?”

“It was for the cameras.” Kimi says gently. “Your video will gain more views if it appears I got mad and rage quitted on you.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Sebastian asks, needing to be sure.

“No.” He shakes his head. “Not mad at you. Not at all.”

Sebastian breathes out a soft sigh of relief and he looks at him. “You had me going there!”

“It needed to look real and it did. Didn’t it?” Kimi asks.

“It did.” Sebastian nods. “So are you uploading it or am I?”

“You are. I’ll edit, polish it up and then send it to you on email.” Kimi smiles. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds good.” Sebastian smiles warmly at him. “Thank you, _Iceman_.”

“Call me, Kimi.” Kimi grins at him.

“Thank you, Kimi.” Sebastian smiles. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Well Seb. I hope this video goes well for you.” Kimi says warmly.

“I hope it does. Thank you.” Sebastian looks at him sincerely.

“You’re welcome.” Kimi says with a grin.

* * *

They exchange emails and as promised Kimi gives Sebastian the video all ready to upload to his account.

The video is an instant hit when Sebastian uploads it and soon his four million subs have jumped up to around seven million and steadily increasing.

Sebastian and Kimi keep in touch with each other, sending each other emails and Whatsapp messages. They become firm friends and one day Sebastian has enough money for a flight to finally meet Kimi.

Sebastian decides to vlog the meeting for his YouTube and he lets Grace tag along for the meeting.

Everyone had been shocked when Sebastian and Kimi had become friends, even more shocked when they both appeared on one of Jack’s streams together for Charity. The fans for both YouTubers had no clue how the friendship had happened, but suddenly Sebastian and Kimi were collaborating together, creating gaming videos and multiplayer challenges, most recently for _Uncharted_.

They always had their animosity when challenging each other, but when they just did videos together they were civil and they seemed to click together instantly.

Soon fans were shipping them together. In the fandom they managed to get the name of Simi. It was amusing to the both of them and something that Jack liked to tease them about since he was so used to teasing Mark over Septiplier.

Sebastian knew the vlog would make them both massively popular, but he wasn’t just doing it for his channel. He genuinely wanted to meet Kimi and see him in person at last.

He holds the camera up and babbles into it as he carries Grace through the airport having gotten Britta to pick her up to meet them.

Kimi is waiting for him and when their eyes meet they can’t hide their massive grins and they all but run towards each other and hug each other tightly, mindful of Grace.

Britta films the meeting with Sebastian’s camera and she beams as they instantly begin talking to each other with their heads almost touching. Kimi ruffles Grace’s ears fondly and asks about her eagerly, presenting her with a small teddy and Sebastian practically beams at their interaction.

Britta watches that very first meeting and can see what is going on between them. It’s clear they can’t of course, but in time they would know just what they felt for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
